


Return

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: SnowDove AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A Vision of Shadows: Book 5: River of Fire, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Seville & Jigsaw Join ShadowClan, Alternate Universe - Snowdrop Joins ThunderClan, F/F, Other, ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Trans Female Character, after rippletail and petalfur, but it's cute, i don't remember a lot from river of fire so there might be some inaccuracies, i renamed pouncestep and she's also trans, i'm going off of the wiki's cliffnotes, jigsaw is named patchpuddle, seville is named sevillebranch, she doesn't look like either of them, she's named ripplekit and later ripplepetal, snowdrop is named snowpoppy, they're the kittypets who help destroy the dam in the fourth apprentice, this is my au where they join the clans, to anyone who doesn't know who snowdrop jigsaw and seville are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: After Briarlight's death, she didn't know what to do; she needed Dovewing, but Snowpoppy was sure only StarClan knew where she was.(Dovewing comes back to the Clans with her kits)
Relationships: Briarlight/Dovewing (Warriors), Briarlight/Dovewing/Snowdrop (Warriors), Dovewing/Snowdrop (Warriors), Jigsaw/Tigerheart (Warriors)
Series: SnowDove AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952053
Kudos: 3





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the beginning of this is just Twigbranch and Finleap's warrior ceremony XD.  
> I just wanted to write some fluff for my SnowDove AU, so enjoy!

Snowpoppy sighed as she sat in the warriors’ den. So much was happening; she hadn’t even been in the Clans for long, and now how many were there? Still four, or five, what, with SkyClan and ShadowClan’s fusion? She had never been the thinking type, that job was always done by Dovewing or Briarlight or Patchpuddle or Sevillebranch.

After Briarlight's death, she didn't know what to do; she needed Dovewing, but Snowpoppy was sure only StarClan knew where she was. She quickly shook away those thoughts, giving herself a shake as well, simply to get rid of the leaves, sticks, and moss caught in her long pelt.

 _Maybe I’ll just go hunting,_ she thought, but those thoughts were interrupted when Hawkwing and Violetpaw - _Violet_ shine _,_ she corrected herself - entered the camp, Bumblestripe and Fernsong at their sides.

“Ah, Violetshine, Hawkwing,” Bramblestar mewed, as if they were old friends, “I assume you’re here for Twigbranch’s warrior ceremony?”

“Of course,” Violetshine mewed with a smile, before adding, “and to get away from the Clan - it’s far too crowded for my liking, in all honesty.”

“Bumblestripe, Fernsong, go get some fresh-kill, why don’t you?” the Clan’s leader suggested. “You don’t have to act like they’re intruders - they just wish to visit their kin.”

Fernsong was already making his way to the fresh-kill pile before Bramblestar spoke, grabbing a little extra prey for his mate, while Bumblestripe gave Hawkwing and Violetshine a look before nodding and going to the fresh-kill pile, sitting by his sister.

The SkyClan visitors looked around the camp for a second. Violetshine soon made her way to the nursery, cooing over Ivypool’s kits, while Hawkwing sat by the Highledge and talked to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

Having SkyClan cats in the camp was odd - not in a bad way, it just reminded Snowpoppy of Dovewing. And Patchpuddle and Sevillebranch. For StarClan’s sake, where was she?

Snowpoppy’s thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Twigpaw and Finpaw entering camp, a plentiful amount of prey in their jaws and their mentors not far behind. Sparkpelt noticed Violetshine and Hawkwing and tried to hide a scowl. Ivypool and Lilyheart went over to congratulate her, while the apprentice’s gaze drifted.

“I see you did a good job hunting,” Hawkwing smiled. Twigpaw beamed, running over to her father and sister, while the other apprentice talked to his mentor and groomed himself, clearing awaiting his ceremony.

“Twigpaw, Finpaw, come forward, why don’t you?” Bramblestar meowed - the apprentices did as commanded, as the leader began, “I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Twigpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Snowpoppy smiled as the apprentice replied, “I do,” trying to hide her excitement.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Twigpaw, from this moment you will be known as Twigbranch. StarClan honors your energy and the way you have carefully thought out where you belong. You have proven over and over that your heart is in ThunderClan, but I'm also impressed by the way you care for all the Clans, and for how they function together. 

Having such a wide view will make you a stronger warrior. I give you the name Twigbranch in memory of the way you came to our Clan as a small, fragile kit, and have grown into a strong warrior, just as a twig grows into a branch. We welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan,” he mewed, smiling.

“Twigbranch!” the Clan chanted. “Twigbranch!”

Violetshine and Hawkwing’s yowls were louder than the rest, Snowpoppy noted.

Finpaw was named Finleap, and the celebrations seemed to be calming down, but out of the corner of her eye, Snowpoppy saw Brightheart, who was keeping guard, fail to keep two cats out of the camp. She struggled to remember their names, but it didn’t matter at the moment.

“Grassheart, Strikestone?” Violetshine asked. “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re here for Hawkwing,” the dark tabby tom, near identical in appearance to Bramblestar apart from his white belly, explained, “Tigerheart has come back.”

Hawkwing’s eyes widened in shock, but he managed to calm himself down. “Violetshine, I want you to come with me.”

“Let me come, too,” Alderheart, the Clan’s youngest medicine cat, mewed, “he might be injured, and we need as much help as we can get.”

The SkyClan deputy was about to leave camp before Snowpoppy approached. “I’m coming too - Tigerheart and Dovewing always had a strange connection, she might be there, too.”

He nodded, and the four cats followed the ShadowClan warriors to the Moonpool. Snowpoppy was far too focused in the fact that her mate might’ve been back to hear what was being discussed, but she didn’t care. They arrived, and several cats were there - Snowpoppy recognized Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Juniperclaw, Slatefur and several other ShadowClan cats, but one stuck out to her. 

_Dovewing._

By her side were three small kits, a she-kit and a tom, from the looks of it, who looked up at her, eyes sparkling.

“Dovewing,” Snowpoppy mewed, unsure what to say, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” the she-cat smiled, before looking around, worry in her mixed color gaze, “where’s Briarlight?”

The white she-cat knew how Hawkfrost must’ve felt now. With a heavy-heart, she told Dovewing everything that had happened in the Clan. Alderheart assisted with what Snowpoppy hadn’t seen, and Violetshine explained to the ShadowClan cats. When she relayed the news Rowanclaw was dead, Tawnypelt - who already knew, of course - looked into the Moonpool’s cavern, a sad look on her face. _Is_ _Tigerheart in there? That must be where Puddleshine is, too._

She shifted her gaze to Dovewing, taking in the she-cat. She still couldn’t believe she was here before her, eyes shining as normal.

“Who are these bundles of joy?” Snowpoppy asked after one of the kits headbutted her leg, seeming to want to play.

“You and Briarlight always seemed to want kits,” the she-cat mewed, “so I asked Tigerheart to help. The gray tom-kit is Shadowkit, the dark tabby she-cat is Lightkit, and the one who looks like Bumblestripe is Ripplekit.”

“Who’s this, Mommy?” Lightkit asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

“This is your mama, Snowpoppy,” Dovewing mewed. Shadowkit and Ripplekit eyed her curiously, especially Shadowkit.

“You were in a dream I had,” he mewed, “and Papa was there too. We were playing in a hollow that had pines around it.”

“That can’t be true,” Berryheart muttered.

“Why not?” Snowpoppy asked, confused. She’d been to the Clans’ camps before, but that description didn’t ring a bell.

“That sounds just like ShadowClan camp,” Violetshine answered, “he’s never been… mayhaps it was a vision?”

“What could it be a vision _of_?” Frecklewish asked, clearly puzzled. The white-and-black she-cat shrugged.

Before anyone could speculate, Puddleshine exited the Moonpool’s cavern, looking ruffled. Murmurs came from the cats down below, but before Puddleshine could say anything, Tigerheart exited, provoking a yowl of shock.

“Wait until Patchpuddle hears about this,” Snowpoppy heard Dovewing murmur.

Tigerheart greeted his Clanmates, before continuing, “StarClan visited me in my dreams. However, something odd happened; my father gave me a life, which was used to bring me back, but no one else did. I questioned it, and they answered me with what I think was an omen. I saw a tawny, spotted tiger in the shadows, stars surrounding it. I believe I know what it means. My mother is to be ShadowClan’s leader.”

Tawnypelt processed this information, before Tigerheart spoke again. “It’s getting late; I’ll bring the Clan home. Puddleshine, you stay here.”

“Tigerheart,” Leafstar spoke, her voice fierce, “I'm not going to cross the will of StarClan. But I'm tired of ShadowClan cats treating the SkyClan camp like some sort of temporary nest. RiverClan has gone home, so your old camp is waiting for you. From now on, you need to stay out of SkyClan's camp for good. You are not welcome there - and we will be patrolling our borders.”

The tom nodded. “Thank you for allowing us to stay, even if it was for a short while. ShadowClan, come!”

The ShadowClan cats rose from their spots, following after the deputy. Dovewing did as well, before Snowpoppy and Alderheart stopped her.

“I understand if you go to ShadowClan-” Snowpoppy cut Alderheart off quickly.

“I’m going too, if you do,” she mewed, before uttering a quick, “sorry!”

He nodded, signifying it was alright. “But don’t you at least want to visit ThunderClan camp first? Twigpaw’s a warrior now, Ivypool has kits, and I’m sure Whitewing and Birchfall would like to give you one last goodbye before you leave.”

The she-cat paused before she nodded, turning to face Tigerheart. “I’ll get to ShadowClan as soon as I can. I’ll take Lightkit and her brothers with me, just so they can meet their cousins and grandparents and everyone.”

Tigerheart nodded, touching his nose to Dovewing’s ear. “Be safe.”

“I will,” she mewed, smiling. Snowpoppy felt a strange feeling in her stomach, which must’ve been visible, as Dovewing said to her, “we’re not mates, Snowpoppy. We’re just friends. I love you and Briarlight and no one else.”

Her mate nodded, smiling as well. Lightkit and her brothers were climbing onto her back, which made her chuckle.

“Let’s get to ThunderClan,” she mewed, smiling.

The two’s tails entwined as they followed Alderheart to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, Snowpoppy and her siblings' names do have reasoning:  
> Sevillebranch - Seville- is apparently a type of orange and I couldn't come up with anything else, maybe he requested to keep his prefix. -branch comes from his seemingly cautious personality.  
> Patchpuddle - Patch- comes from my headcanon appearance for him, that being him as a tortie. Meanwhile, -puddle comes from my headcanon personality for him; clumsy and quirky (that word is ruined for me-).  
> Snowpoppy - Snow- of course comes from both her kittypet name of Snowdrop and her white, fluffy fur, while -poppy comes from her outgoing and curious personality. And yes, she has ADHD. Because why not?


End file.
